


我將敢於親吻你

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. EB(應該偏無差)
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.02  
> 『我將敢於親吻你。』

陳是楊的小迷弟，他總是喜歡不小心和楊在學校巧遇，就為了一聲招呼。

陳很喜歡楊，沒來由的喜歡，如果一定要有確切時間的話，大概是去年情人節的時侯為了拿忘記的樂譜趕回琴房時，恰巧路過了楊的琴房，聽到楊為了比賽而練習的哈恰圖良。

他忘了那天在琴房外站了多久，他只記得回家後發現樂譜還是放在琴房裡。

從那天開始，他聽了每一場楊的校內外演奏，楊需要四重奏隊友時，陳也總是自告奮勇，雖然總是會有楊的朋友替了他的位置。

陳也總是心甘情願的替楊跑上跑下的，他常常在想，是不是讓楊知道他很好，楊就會有喜歡上他的可能了。

可是他忘記的是，他根本沒有楊的聯繫資料，也不是同一個學年的，除了 "偶遇" 外，他沒有多大機會跟楊在一起。

話雖如此，楊的朋友也都知道有個小學弟在愛慕著楊，只是楊都視而不見罷了，或遇見時礙於禮貌打聲招呼。

楊也知道他參加比賽或表演時，收到最大束的花總是那學弟送的，他對學弟沒多少感情，但他喜歡百合，只是會將裡面的手寫卡片抽掉丟掉。

陳不在意楊有沒有看卡片，他只在意楊那襯著白百合紅潤的臉頰，以及那雙出現在陳夢裡無數次，誘惑他無數次的唇。

就這樣平靜的過了兩年，陳依舊時不時的遇到楊，看著楊和朋友聊天的笑容，和他打招呼的姿態。

直到楊畢業前一個月，陳聽說楊即將出國，長期不會回來了，陳突然覺得有點反胃。他想，他可以忍受楊對他的視而不見，但他無法忍受楊不在他的視線範圍內。

於是陳在楊畢業那天，拜託一位比較熟悉的學長轉交一封信給楊。信裡寫著，希望楊可以晚上八點的時侯，在學校男宿後面的小花園和他見面。

陳看著楊收到信看了下內容，對著那個學長點了下頭，學長轉過身對陳比了行的手勢，陳笑了，笑的很燦爛，兩顆眼睛閃亮亮的，餘光看到楊在看他，對著楊又笑了一次，楊也對著他笑了一下，只是這次感覺沒那麼敷衍。  


典禮結束後，晚上八點，楊來到了小花園裡，看著陳抱著一大束白百合，他笑的像個小孩說：「這是給我的嗎？」

陳驚訝了一下，手忙腳亂的將花塞給楊：「學長，畢業快樂，我想說......」楊聞了一下花：「好香呀，你想說什麼呀？」

陳深吸一個氣，往前踏了一步距離羊只有半個手掌，羊笑著看著他，突然表情凝結了，緩緩的往下倒。陳扶著他，兩人一起慢慢的坐到了地上。

陳抽出插在楊腹部的刀，輕輕的撫摸楊的臉頰：「學長，你臉好紅，襯著花真好看。」

陳輕吻了一下楊的唇，拿起一旁的刀插進自己胸口，抱著楊倒地。

『這次，我將敢於親吻你。』


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . Twosetviolin RPS  
> . OOC  
> . EB(應該偏無差)  
> . 中文名

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 楊視角

楊知道他有一個迷弟，是一個小他一屆的學弟，好像總記著他的課表跟他來個偶遇之類的。

他知道是什麼時侯開始的，是去年情人節在琴房練哈恰圖良那天，他練到快瘋的時侯，眼角餘光瞄到有人在窗戶盯著他。

楊藉著眼鏡反光看了下那人長相，就是個路人臉，但那雙眼睛閃亮亮的，滿是崇拜。

他深吸一口氣，繼續練了起來，等到他收好琴、走出門，才發現那人離開了。他想「怪人。」「但挺可愛的。」

之後比賽很成功，得了首獎，老師給了他一大束百合：「是一個學弟送來的，那孩子拉琴也挺認真的。」楊心想「也是小提呀。」

之後的表演、比賽那人總是托人送來一束百合，附加的手寫卡片總是寫著學長好厲害、學長好棒之類的。楊想，你倒是自己送來親口對我說呀！但每次都把卡片收的好好的。

終於，楊要畢業了，他想那傻子如果在不來找他就沒機會了。這麼想的同時，一個同學送來一張信，是那傻子約他見面，楊很開心的立馬點頭，卻看到那同學轉過身去，那傻子站在遠處看著他們笑了一下，很灑脫、很陽光，楊也對他笑了一下。

到了約定的時間，楊幾乎是迫不及待的過去約定地點，看著傻子捧著一束百合，楊很開心走過去問：「是送我的嗎？」

看著傻子手忙腳亂的把花塞進他懷裡，他笑著聞了一下花，餘光瞄到陳嘴巴一張一合，他問：「你想說什麼呀？」

楊看著陳深吸一口氣走進自己，他想著「終於......」

只是，楊再也聽不到他期待已久的陳的誇讚，也看不到陳親吻他時的深情。

時間

到此

為止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想寫滿篇傻子

**Author's Note:**

> 標題是一本詩集的名稱，但是我沒看過，只是看到名稱順著想法寫了這篇  
> (檔案標題為雙殺)  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
